MINE
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Boomer never really grew out of the 'mine' stage... ONESHOT


**Hey everybody, I decided that before I start my new story I should write a little One-Shot about the Blues because I didn't do much with them in my other story, so here it is, enjoy! By the way, they don't have powers in this, they could but they aren't mentioned so it's up to your imagination if they do or not (Mojo may or may not be a monkey). Also, merry Christmas!**

_**MINE **_

Boomer was five years old; it was his first day of school at Pokey Oaks kindergarden, it was recess. He was standing alone in the sand box. His brothers, Butch and Brick, were there with him too, but they had already left him on his own to go and annoy two girls by the jungle gym, one in green and the other in pink dresses, they must have been sisters, they wore the exact same apart from those colours.

Boomer sighed, what was he going to do? He was on his own until he made some friends, he didn't have his toys with him, and so he was BORED. The other children around him ignored him, and they shared their toys with each other. That was the one thing about Boomer; he never let anyone near things he thought of as his.

As Boomer sighed for the second time, he kneeled down in the sand but he then felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He looked up to see a smiling blonde-haired, sky blue-eyed, girl with her hair in pigtails standing over him. He stood up and looked at the girl curiously; her blue dress looked like the ones that the girls his brothers were teasing were wearing. They must ALL be sisters then, he thought.

The up until then silent girl asked "Do you want to play with me? Making sand castles is really fun when there are two people to work together on it!"Boomer stared at the girl, her voice to him sounded like cheery bells chiming in the wind. He smiled for the first time in a while and replied to her question with a simple "Yes."The strange girl smiled wider and pulled him down to his knees again so they could start on the castle.

Once they had finished, Boomer smiled again, he was having fun. That was, he HAD fun, until some idiot, in his opinion, decided to come up and ask HIS girl to play with him inside instead of with him... (He didn't even know her name, and he is already that possessive about her... This is NOT going to end well for the other boy...)

Boomer stood up immediately, red in the face from anger. The girl was just about to reply, when Boomer beat her to it. "NO! SHE'S MINE!"He declared. The other boy ran away at 'NO!' so he was well away from Boomer at this point. The girl just sat there for a second, then what Boomer had said sunk in and she blushed the colour of a robin (you know the kind I mean). She then declared "I AM NOT YOURS!"

Boomer merely turned to the object of his attention and laughed. "Of course you are. Now what's your name blue girl?" "Bubbles."The girl replied, anger from the previous moment already forgotten. "Good! Come with me Bubbles!"Boomer replied, cheerily prancing to the classroom.

Bubbles did as she was asked and followed Boomer to the classroom, where he picked up a permanent marker? Boomer smiled again and took the cap off the dark blue writing utensil, then purposefully grabbing Bubbles' arm and wrote "BOOM3RS PROPERTIE- HANDS OF!"In the permanent pen.

Bubbles shrieked, how was she supposed to get this off? She turned her gaze to Boomer with a questioning look in her eyes. He smirked and verbally replied "My daddy says 'If you want to show you own something, write your name on it in permanent marker' so, now you belong to me and no one else Bubbles! Remember that!"Bubbles blushed but she nodded in an understanding way to her new 'owner'.

TEN YEARS LATER

Fifteen year old Bubbles walked out of art class, making sure to pay no attention to the catcalls she received as always. She wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped into someone in the middle of the hallway. Fortunately for her, the person she bumped into was her boyfriend, Boomer. She smiled at him as he did to her, but his smile soon deterred when he heard the boys and their catcalls to his girlfriend.

He glared with the intensity to light a fire at these boys and declared "SHE'S MINE! GET LOST!"And watched in triumph as they all fled to their next class. Bubbles simply sighed; her boyfriend never did grow out of the 'mine' stage, did he?


End file.
